Harry Potter and the Secrets of the Pensieve
by DevlinSky
Summary: Romance, dreams, suspense, adventures, death, lies, tragedy. . .a continuation of the final chapter of Harry Potter pre-epilogue . This is my first attempt at a fanfiction story so please leave constructive criticism, comments, etc. Rate and enjoy!
1. Last Ruins

A brief summary of what happened in the last chapter of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_:

"Chapter 36: A Flaw In The Plan

_When he opens his eyes again he's back in the forest, facedown on the ground. He hears Voldemort, who is on the ground as well, telling someone to make sure he's dead. Soft hands touch his face, and a whisper asking if Draco is alive. He whispers that he is, and Narcissa yells back to the crowd that Harry is, indeed, dead. Voldemort makes Hagrid carry him back up to the castle to show everyone that he's dead._

_When they reach the grounds all the fighters of Hogwarts come out. Harry is still pretending to be dead, and his heart hurts to hear their grief for him. As Voldemort tortures Neville for trying to defy him, several things happen at once. Centaurs flood the grounds, shooting arrows at the Death Eaters, Grawp comes bursting out of the forest, and Neville manages to slice off Nagini's head with Gryffindor's sword, which he pulls out of the Sorting Hat._

_A new battle rages on, and Voldemort runs into Hogwarts. Under his cloak, Harry follows him, intent on ending it for good. The battle is fierce, and Harry winds in and out, determined to get to Voldemort._

_He watches in amazement as Mrs. Weasley kills Bellatrix Lestrange in an epic duel. Voldemort turns to kill Mrs. Weasley in return, and Harry unveils himself at last. The entire hall erupts in cheers and then silence as he and Voldemort circle each other, preparing to duel at last._

_Harry tells Voldemort many interesting things as they circle each other, and he tries to get him to feel some remorse for what he's done. Voldemort, of course, doesn't believe anything Harry tells him, and when the spell is finally cast it's over in a moment. Voldemort is dead, and Harry is left alive, the true master of the Elder Wand._

_After it's over Harry wants nothing but to be alone. He sneaks out with Ron and Hermione in order to tell them everything that happened. They go up to Dumbledore's office for one last talk with the Headmaster's portrait, and Harry decides to put back the Elder Wand because it causes more trouble than it's worth. Dumbledore, it turns out, agrees with him. Before returning the Elder Wand, however, Harry uses it one last time to repair his broken wand._"

- summary found at .org Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows#Chapter_36:_A_Flaw_In_The_Plan

Harry smiled faintly at the painting of his former headmaster before turning to the door with the two wands. He walked with Ron and Hermione, who were hand in hand, out of his office. Seeing the closeness of his two best friend's made him want nothing more than to embrace Ginny and remain that way until it was time to leave the castle. However there had been a few last things on his mind that he had wanted to take care of before finding her.

Stepping down from the stairs leading from the headmaster's office, he walked out into the abandoned corridor. The tapestry that hung so feebly now at the windows appeared battered and torn, the cloth darkened in places where perhaps a hot spell or curse had struck it, still leaving it in tact. The marble floor was covered in scattered shards of broken tinted glass that had come from the windows. A few discarded wands lay amongst the glass as well, some cracked or broken. There were fragments of statues strewn about and pools of blood, but the bodies had been moved. Harry looked up to see candle chandeliers burnt out and hanging as if by a thread. He pulled out his wand and waved it over the hall in a sweeping motion, focusing on what he wanted to happen to the mess, just as Dumbledore had the prior year when he had met Slughorn. The broken glass returned to their windows, the tapestry looked reupholstered, the fragments of metal and wood returned to their statues, and the blood that had been shed for him cleaned up, but the wands remained as they were. Harry decided he would collect them up as he went about the rest of the castle doing this. He felt it was only right. Ron and Hermione followed silently, knowing Harry wanted to put his school back to the way it had been when they left it their sixth year.

They turned a corner where a few students lingered and passed by, some hobbling their way to the Great Hall to be treated. The three Malfoy's were making their way up the hall, with their son leading the way ahead. "Draco -" Harry paused, waiting to see if he would stop for him. Lucious sneered and kept a watch on him.

"O-on a first name basis now, Potter? What i-is it?" he stammered, obviously taken aback by Harry calling out his name.

"We saved your life twice, didn't we? Even as you were clearly on Voldemort's side. Don't make me regret that choice, Draco. I think you'll be quite happy that I've stopped you."

Draco looked around humiliated and hoping no one was close enough to see. He looked down for a moment to considerate, then back up at Harry, "Erm, thanks. . .P-po. . .Harry. Though I can hardly see why I'd be happy right now".

"Other then the fact you're still alive?," Harry pulled a wand out from a pocket in his cloak. Draco's wand. "I thought you would still be needing this." He held out his hand to relinquish it, but pulled back hesitantly as Draco reached out for it. "That is, if you vow to leave the life you've been living. Stop living in your father's shadow and doing only what would please him. I've seen how unhappy it makes you. But vow to me that you will make the right choices now. Draco?"

He nodded and thanked him again, though it was merely a whisper. Harry saw, or hoped he saw meaning and truth in his eyes. Draco took the wand and the two parted. Harry walked down to the Great Hall but stopped as he remembered that he still had the Elder Wand. He sighed to himself, still wanting the contentment of holding and seeing Ginny at last when he stepped into the Great Hall, but he turned to leave the castle and return the wand to Dumbledore's tomb.

Harry looked upon the wreckage and back to the castle. He felt incredible remorse for the fellow students who were harmed and killed out here, teachers and Order members alike. The mess had been caused for him, over him. Even the Death Eaters were people who, though he did not care for, died over his life. All so Voldemort could have him. Though just as suddenly as his remorse had struck him, relief took over. It was done, the battle was finished and his quest was overcome much better than he had expected. And Harry felt glad because Voldemort had been wrong. He had been called a fool and was told he would lose everything. But now Harry counted his blessings. He had a home to return to, his best friend's were alive and well. The majority of their two families were safe. Hogwarts was still standing, Hagrid and a number of teachers were alright. His mouth twitched into a half smile as he waved his wand again, restoring anything he could of the grounds in front of him. He continued to walk around doing so until he reached the other side where the lake was.

He walked slowly over to the lake, near where his deceased headmaster was buried. Voldemort had not taken any liberty in refilling the grave and Harry almost wanted to do it himself, without magic just as he had done for Dobby. He decided against it though as he wanted to get back to the castle. Fumbling for the Elder wand, he crouched by the tomb and opened it with his own wand. He looked at the peacefully resting man, which was to his surprise easier than he had expected. He guessed perhaps it was because he had seen him only a few hours before, even if it was however, in his head. Harry rested the wand in Dumbledore's hand and resealed the lid. He stood back and took a moment of silence yet again, as if Dumbledore had only just died in the final battle. Ron and Hermione stood at his side. He looked over, expecting Hermione to have tears in her eyes, but it seemed as though she shared his feelings. Or so at least he had hoped. Harry make a final flick of his wand and sent the pile of dirt back over Dumbledore's grave. Ron pulled out his wand next and fixed some near-by flowers over it, much to both Harry and Hermione's surprise. Lastly Hermione restored the headstone that marked the grave and the three turned to leave.

"Harry," started Hermione, who only stopped because she feared he might shoot her a glance to silence her as they walked, but he let her continue, "We're really very proud of you.", she gestured to herself and Ron, "You've always made the right choices in the end. What you did with Elder Wand was exceptionally mature of you. I can understand any feelings of loss Harry, but you ended what this world needed to end most. I also want to thank you for that." she looked at him, her eyes swimming with hope that he would not try to make an excuse for what she had said.

"Oh, thanks. I knew in the end what I had to do. I'm not sure anyone knows how badly I had wanted to die. But in the end it all worked, didn't it? And you're welcome Hermione, even though I should really be thanking you for putting up with me and sticking with me. The both of you."

They were at the castle now. At least reentering it had not been a sore sight as Harry had already fixed up the inside. The three of them clambered back upstairs, sore from all their misadventures. They were satisfied that they would not, as far as they know, have to deal with anything like that again in their lives. They reached the top of the stairs and walked through the front to the Great Hall, finally.

A remnant of grief filled the hall, accompanied by the thoughtful happiness of being safe with friends, though tears poured or streaked everyone's faces. Some had looked up as Harry walked in, a few gave him a faint smile or nod, occasionally a wave in his direction. A part of him wanted to address everyone sitting in the room, to thank them and tell him how sorry he was for their losses, as it was a great loss to him too. But he continued up to the front of the hall and brought Professor McGonagall the wands he had collected. She took them, barely nodding her thanks to him and let him go. He was happy she did not ask him anything of it. He walked until he found the Weasley's huddled together, talking in broken and deeply pained voices. Another painful blow struck him as their voices brought back the pristine visual that was the murder of his friend. The one's he thought of as family.

He sat down beside Mrs. Weasley, who he did not think could stop crying for the life of her. After all, Harry remembered, the boggart back at Grimmauld place had been of her son sprawled on the floor. Her worst fear, to lose the life of a loved one, a family member, was her deepest and biggest fear brought to life. He put an arm around her to console but did not say a word, he was not sure what he could say but he guessed that she would know that.

Hermione sat next to Harry with Ron's arms around her on her opposite side, both of them silent, sitting there in what seemed to be perpetual grief. Their head's were down together and Harry could see tears collecting on the table beneath their hidden faces. He was not sure if it was from the both of them or just Hermione, but it did not make a difference. Ginny was seated next to her mother, her head still resting on her shoulder which had only moved to see Harry once as he came to sit with them. She had looked at him sort of longingly, which he was sure he had made an expression that showed the same in return, but she turned away to stay with her mother and father. Mr. Weasley was next to her, discussing arrangements with George, Percy, and Bill across the table. Fleur was sitting on the end next to Bill, across from no one. She was silent and crying while Bill rubbed her shoulder, his arm around her comfortingly.

"Of course there will be room at home for all of us, but I'm sure Hermione will want to see her parents again. Harry, I'm sure has business to attend to. And you two," Mr. Weasley nodded to Bill and Fleur, "I'm sure would like to finally be home without disruptions." he finished.

"Actually, if you don't mind Mr. Wesley, I'd like to stay for the funeral. Get myself together before seeing my parents as well.", said Hermione. Her voice sounded weak and strained. Ron looked at her momentarily. At first happy that she wanted to stay, but then upset as she mentioned she would still be leaving to see her parents. Harry wondered if Ron would make it to go with her, if she would let him.

"Bill and I would like to come and ze you too." Fleur tried to smile at Mr. Wealsey and Bill nodded at his father in agreement.

"If you would prefer it, I'm sure it would be no problem." Mr Weasley glanced at his wife as he said this, but she only nodded.

"I'd prefer it too.", Harry put out there simply. Hearing his own voice was suddenly strange to him. Mr. Weasley nodded his approval. George made an attempt to grin at them for wanting to be there for his twin's funeral but turned away quickly, looking back to his father.

"Well, dear's," Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat, she sounded quiet and tried to make herself sound more relaxed, which had not worked, "Are we ready to return then?". George tried again to smile at her but that attempt had not worked well either. Each of them stood up and dissaperated, except for Ginny who had to hold on to her mother's arm for assistance. The scene around them blurred as they each took a deep breath and closed their eyes.


	2. Back At the Burrow

Harry felt his feet crash to the grassy Earth and relax. He opened his eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the brightness as he steadied himself. "Harry, are you alright?", he recognized it as Percy's voice. He blinked a few times until he could see again. The Burrow was feet ahead and the Weasley's and Hermione were around him still looking emotionally exhausted.

"Fine, just tired." Harry started toward the home and the others followed. He had missed it here, even when he was here for Bill and Fleur's wedding it did not feel like he was really there. He had always enjoyed the company of the Weasley's, the company of his two best friend's. He was a bit happy at the fact that he would not have to go back to Privet Drive ever again either, he could stay here a few days or at least until after Fred's funeral was over before returning to Grimmauld Place. He wondered then about Lupin, he was sure Tonks would have a funeral held by her parents. He remembered Teddy too, he would have to ask Tonks' parents what they wanted with him as well as ask about burying her beside Lupin. Tears stung his eyes as he tried to hold them back until he got inside.

Mrs. Weasley looked to them all in her kitchen, "Why don't you all wash up and go off to bed? It's been a dreadfully long night.", tears still ran down her cheeks but at least she had stopped sobbing, Harry noticed. They all stood there for a moment, hesitating as if they wanted more to say to her- to each other. "Go on, go", she shooed them off. Harry could hear her sniffling as they filed up the stairs together. They made their way slowly, Harry was not sure if this had been because they were tired and worn out or sad. Maybe both, he knew that was his reason for it.

At the top of the first landing Ginny turned to go to her room. He figured that once everyone took their showers and went to bed he would finally get to see her. He only hoped she would not fall asleep first. Both George and Percy turned at the first landing too, as Percy would take Fred's bed. Harry felt horrible as he saw George enter his room first. He saw his jaw clench as he tried not to let anymore tears spill over, seeing Fred's side of the room exactly how he left it. And next Percy, who had a reaction just the same, after not seeing Fred for a long enough time and now having to come into his room without him. "I. . .feel so wrong here. So unwelcome to even his bed. I don't deserve to sleep in it" Harry heard Percy whisper to no one. He watched as the tears came again and he barely moved in from the doorway. George came over now and put his arms around his brother, clapping him on the back reassuringly. "Fred wouldn't have minded. You came back Percy, you apologized, you were there till the end. He would be fine with it". George led him inside and Harry realized that out of all the year's he had known him, he did not think he had ever heard him speak so seriously until now.

Harry continued up the stairs in front of Ron, Hermione, Bill and Fluer. Bill and Fluer took Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room. Hermione gave Harry and Ron their pajamas from her beaded bag, hugged Harry and kissed Ron goodnight before going to the guest room that she had always taken when staying there. Ron's ears reddened after she left and Harry nudged him to throw him a little smile. "Oh, shut up Harry", Ron smirked and they continued up to their room. Harry let Ron ahead to shower first while he emptied out the pouch Hagrid had given to him. He sat his golden snitch down in a shallow woven-like basket that rested on the end table next to his bed. Harry felt weird holding it now. Now that it was empty and that what Dumbledore had really left Harry was somewhere back at Hogwarts. Waiting for someone else to come along and find it perhaps. He put his wand beside it along with the broken fragment of a mirror and laid down on his bed staring up at the ceiling while he waited for the bathroom to be free.

Ron came out, he looked tired and worn out, told Harry he was done in the bathroom and collapsed on his bed. Harry hurried for his shower, it would help him relax. He stepped into the warm water and stood for a few minutes, letting it rush over him, over the cuts and bruises. Washing away the blood, sweat, tears and dirt. Washing away his misfortunes and memories of last night, for now all he could think of was Ginny and how he would be with her soon. He could not take his mind off of her despite all that had happened. He had figured though, that it was probably for the best if he did not think of the previous hours. He did not want to have to yet anyway, he needed time to calm down. He washed his hair and scrubbed himself down thoroughly and got out of the shower, drying himself off and pulling on his warm flannel pajama pants and t-shirt.

He left the steamy bathroom and grabbed his wand, hoping not to disturb Ron in his sleep. Quietly making his way downstairs, he held up his wand and whispered "lumos", then continued on his way down. Even with the lights out in the day time it was still too dimly lit, there only being windows on the first floor and in the actual rooms themselves. He tiptoed down to the second floor, pausing only for a second when he thought he heard someone get up from downstairs, until he realized it was his own foot squeaking the floorboards.

Harry held his fist up to knock on the door lightly but stifled before doing so. He was nervous he realized, he did not know what to say to her or if she was even awake, but then he heard her sniffling from behind her door. Sadness washed over him again at the sound of her. The thought of her hurting was near unbearable for him suddenly. He knocked on the door and waited.

He heard her clear her throat some, "C-come in. . .". He opened the door to her dark room, the curtains pulled shut over the window. She had sat up in bed and he rushed to her side, throwing his arms around her to comfort her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close, sobbing now into his shoulder. They sat like that for a while, Harry with his own tears rolling slowly down his cheeks. He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her, "Ginny, I'm so sorry. . . I wish there was something I could have done. I'd do anything to have stopped it." Harry whispered, pulling back to brush tears from her face.

She shook her head, "No, Harry no. This isn't your fault. Fred knew what he was doing and chose to help in the fight. Even if you wanted to stop him, you couldn't have. He would have continued to fight." she took a sharp breath that to Harry sounded as if it pained her. He nodded, he did not want to argue over it. He laid down in her bed and pulled her down next to him, wrapping his arms around her. She made the move again to kiss him. Feeling her warm, soft lips on his again was blissful. Once again she wound up being the only thing on his mind and he only focused on kissing her. The tension caused by sadness had subsided in both of them and they were more passionate now, with Ginny resting on Harry's chest. Her hands were sliding over his face, caressing his cheeks and chin and then moving to the back of his head, moulding her fingers through his hair. Harry ran his fingers through her hair too, loving the softness and the sweet smell of it that lingered.

After some time they had stopped kissing and were laying side-by-side again, intertwined. Ginny smiled radiantly and it dazzled him, he smiled back and gave her one last kiss. He moved closer to her, thinking it was as close as they could be with their clothes still on. "Ginny. . .", he hesitated, worrying slightly now, "I love you. I have for some time now. When I was gone, I worried about you all the time, you were always the first person to come to mind." he looked deep into her eyes as he told her so.

He could tell even in the dark that she was blushing and he lay a thoughtful hand to rest on her cheek, brushing his thumb over it. "I love you too. And I thought of you all the time, but you scared me and the others so bad. None of us knew where you or Ron and Hermione were or what you were up to. I was scared to think the worst. . . but I knew that if something had happened, we would have seen so in the Prophet . I'm just. . .so glad that we don't have to worry anymore and that you're here and safe with me now." she whispered back to him with a faint whimper at the end which caused Harry to put his arm back around her. He closed his eyes at this with a smile and she did so after him, both falling asleep not too long after.


	3. Just A Nightmare?

Harry was sweating profusely, he writhed around choking and gasping for breath, unaware of his true surroundings. His eyes were shut tight and his conscience was becoming somewhat aware of the pain he felt coming from his head.

He saw him. Voldemort was in his mind. Harry arched his back in his sleep as Voldemort approached him, stretching out a long, white, boney hand. He neared his face close to Harry's so where the slits that were his nose and the red that were his eyes were so incredibly vivid, it seemed no wonder Harry had not realized he was dreaming. The hand came up to his head and brushed away Harry's hair where his scar was. Voldemort smirked at him, "Fool. You will lose. . .everything." he brought his hand back away from him as Bellatrix Lestrange came up from around his side, cackling wickedly at the site of Harry struggling to get away. To get out of whatever had him in it's clutch.

"Do it!" she yelled, "Finish him! Kill him!" she giggled to herself happily and came closer to Harry, grinning ear to ear. "Master's going to get you!" she sang and prodded her wand at Harry's chest, who flinched away but had not managed to get himself anywhere. He focused his eyes past her to the black mass of cloak that was covering Voldemort, facing away from the both of them. He was bending over for something now, reaching for something but Harry could not quite tell what it was. He turned around and Harry saw that in his cold, boney grasp was the Elder Wand. Harry felt his eyes widen as Voldemort came back over to him, but pointed his wand toward the ground on Harry's left side instead. He saw Hermione huddled on the floor whimpering, looking as if she were trying to shrink herself away. To Harry's other side he noticed Ron with his eye's tight shut, body shaking. Then down in front of him were Ginny and Neville. Neville was trying to shield her but Harry knew it would not make any difference.

He tried to call for help but no sound emitted. He felt terrified, angry and sad all at once. He knew now that he could do nothing and he felt hot tears come to his eyes and run down his cheeks. He shook his head desperately while looking at Voldemort, but he paid him no notice. "_Avada Kedavera!_" he bellowed, striking Hermione, and then again at Ron and Ginny. Harry's eye's shut before he could watch it happen. "This one is yours, isn't he Bellatrix?" Harry heard him ask, he detected a sort of happiness in his voice.

"_Avada Kedavera!_", she screeched, "Yay! Yaaay!" Harry opened his eyes to see Bellatrix dancing jubilantly in front of Neville's dead body. He looked to either side of him and saw his friend's laying there motionless. Harry's entire body tensed up as he cried once more over the loss of his friend's. The pain was unbearable.

Harry barely even had time to realize Voldemort point the Elder Wand at him, and with a smile he shouted, "_AVADA KEDAVERA!_". Harry saw a flash of green light, mixed with the sound of an ear splitting scream. Then all was dark.

He felt his whole body aching and muscles tremor. He heaved in a ton of air and let it back out slowly and painfully. Opening his eye's cautiously, he saw Ginny standing before him, her eye's fixed on him and tearing up a bit. Ron was at the door, pulling Hermione in now.

"Harry!" Hermione looked at him bewildered, "Harry, what happened? What is i-" he cut across her, "The others, where are they? Is everyone-"

"Fine, Harry. Everyone else is still asleep, it's you we're all worrying about." she came and sat on the foot of Ginny's bed and he realized that there were tears in her eyes too. Ginny came and sat with her, she took Harry's hand in hers gently and searched his face. Ron chose the seat at Ginny's desk though, looking awkward but focusing his attention on Harry as well.

"I was. . . Voldemort, he's back! Hermione, we have to go! My scar, I felt it burning." he explained, watching as Hermione and Ginny exchanged frightened and worried looks. Ron looked at the both of them and then all faces were turned back to Harry. "Why are you all just sitting there?" he asked them, weakness sounded in his voice.

"Harry. . .he can't be back. You know he can't be back. We were there, you defeated him." Hermione urged and Harry shrugged it off. He told them exactly what happened.

"Blimey, Harry. The three of us are obviously all right and so are you. So you know it didn't happen. Bellatrix is gone too. It was just a dream Harry, a nightmare." Ron got up now and came to stand by the bed, "I. . .I had one too", his ears turned red again but Harry could not see why he would be embarrassed. Not until he noticed Ron's eyes had drifted toward him and Ginny's hand-holding. Hermione shot him a dirty look before Ron could say anything.

"See Harry," Ginny added, "You aren't the only one, I'm sure it was nothing more than a bad dream. And that's probably just a headache you have".

"Oh, do you reckon?" Harry glared down at Ginny's hand-sewn, or perhaps magically sewn, quilt. Though there was no pattern, he realized they were just square's from old sheets and things stitched together. He sensed he was only noticing this because he did not want to think about his dream anymore.

"Yeah, yeah we do" Ron frowned.

"Please Harry, please don't worry about this." Ginny gave him a meaningful look and squeezed his hand before standing up. Hermione got up with her and Ron helped pull Harry to his feet.

"C'mon, let's go get Mum up, see if she can fix us up something to eat. I'm starved." Ron left the room.

"Oh of course you are Ronald, when are you not eating?" Hermione laughed and left to go downstairs with him.

"It'll be alright. I'm sure it will take time to get over, lot's of time, but no one expects this to be easy. No one here is getting over it anytime soon, either. But we are here for you just as we always have been, just as we always will be." Ginny leaned toward Harry some, he expected that she was about to kiss him but then she leaned back and turned to leave, only waiting for him at the door.

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen, raising and cracking eggs with her wand. She turned her head as Ginny and Harry came down, almost missing the edge of the bowl, "Oh, oh, good afternoon dear's. You're both hungry too, I assume?" she smiled at them and Harry thought she actually looked better. He nodded and took a seat next to Hermione at the table in the cluttered dining room.

"Mum, Harry's just had a nightmare." Ginny told her mother and Harry rolled his eyes but turned and faced Mrs. Weasley pleasantly. He was really not in the mood to talk about his dream, not with her at least. He would rather not bother her with this as she already had enough to deal with. If anything he would rather Mr. Weasley know, as it was the kind of thing he would usually discuss with him.

"Oh, Harry you are looking a bit flushed." she frowned and summoned a cool, wet washcloth with her wand for him. It felt nice on his face as he wiped the sweat and tears off that had left it feeling sticky. "So, what happened in this dream of yours dear? You can tell me all about it."

"Oh, honestly Mrs. Weasley, I'd really rather not trouble you with it. See, I already told Hermione, Ginny and Ron about it and they've all convinced me it was only a dream." Harry smiled at her, hoping it would come off as reassuring and that she would back off.

Mrs. Weasley chuckled, "Well of course it was, wasn't it. What else could it have been? But don't mind me, I still would like to know" she pressed and brought Harry a plate of scrambled eggs, two strips of bacon and a bread roll with butter on the side. He looked at it hungrily, wishing he could devour it all in one bite as she brought the others their dishes. "Eat up, I'm sure you're all hungry."

"Famished actually," muttered Ron, "But it's nearly sundown and you're giving us breakfast?" he picked up his fork and began shoveling it in his mouth. Hermione snatched up a nearby _Quibbler_ and whacked him on the shoulder with it. "Ouch, 'ermione! Why d'you aways do 'at", he exclaimed with a mouth full of eggs and swallowed, "You never lay off, do you?". Hermione looked at him menacingly and Ron lowered his eyes, continuing to eat slower, not saying anything after that as he was obviously hurt.

Mrs. Weasley was still in the kitchen washing dishes with her wand and rolling her eyes over her sons impoliteness, "So, what was your dream about?" she brought her plate over and sat with them. Harry told her everything exactly as he explained it after he woke up.

"Well Harry, of course you would have a dream like that. You have been through so much, more than we have and even I had my share of nightmares." she patted his shoulder and rubbed it in a motherly fashion as she stood and cleared the table, heading back to the kitchen to wash their dishes.

Harry guessed that she and the others were right. He got up and decided to sit out back for some fresh air. Harry wrapped his arms around himself as the cold took over and he looked to his right over the hills. He remembered the Lovegoods lived a few miles down and suddenly he had an urge to visit and see how Luna was. Harry did not have the chance to say goodbye or thank you for what she did for him. Granted it was the same for at least half of hogwarts, including dozens of others he was sure.

Harry got up and walked to the road. He was not entirely sure if the protective charm over the Burrow had been lifted or warn off by now so he figured leaving it's boundaries was his best bet. He drew in a deep breath, closed his eyes and dissaperated.

When Harry opened his eyes again he was standing a few feet away from the Lovegoods home. Remembering the last time he was here shook him up a bit. Xenophilius was not someone Harry would have ever pegged as a traitor, but at the same time he understood his reasons. After all, had it been Harry's own parent's he was sure they would have done the same to rescue him. But Harry was not sure if he had since forgiven Mr. Lovegood, however he would remain cautious in trusting him again.

He looked at the rook shaped house for a moment, making sure of himself he wanted to pay them both a visit. Harry wondered up the stone staircase, this time going for the front door. He knocked and waited a few moments before hearing someone come downstairs from inside. He held his breath.

"Harry, Harry! My dear boy, how good it is to see you again!" Mr. Lovegood led him inside to have a seat, shaking his hand in admiration. "I am so sorry for how our first meeting went! But you must understand, my poor Luna. . . but of course you understand, dear boy!" he beamed at Harry and pulled him out of his seat to give him a big hug.

Harry squirmed away from him, "Hey!" he started angrily, but back off, "I've come to see Luna. Is she here?" he looked around the room, noticing that Mr. Lovegood took the time to fix it up from their encounter with the Death Eaters. There were many decorations that Harry had never seen before and he was quite sure, never even heard of. But this was not to Harry's surprise and he even sort of liked the odd qualities that these things possessed. He had even been thankful for the Erumpent Horn that had once, in a way saved him from Death Eaters after exploding in his upstairs kitchen.

"Yes, yes of course. Please, come with me." Mr. Lovegood showed Harry upstairs and into a dimly lit room. "I'll leave you two alone, please come to say goodbye Harry. Don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything. We've made some lovely soup with the Plimpies Luna caught if you would like to try any." he said as he turned and left the room.

Harry recognized this as Luna's bedroom immediately after seeing the paintings of himself, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville with the word 'friends' in gold entwining each of them on the ceiling. Luna was laying on her stomach with her head at the foot of her bed and her feet tucked under her pillow on the other end as she read. Harry looked at her inquisitively as he stepped forward to the foot of her bed.

Luna looked up at him dreamily, though Harry knew this was how she always appeared and was rather used to it. She sat up cross legged in the middle of her bed, "Oh, hello Harry. I had been wondering not that long ago whether I would be seeing you before you left the Burrow.", she smiled at him and patted a spot on her bed for him to sit down. Harry smiled and looked down at the book she was reading.

"_Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_, definitely mine and my father's favorite book. Have you had the chance to read it?" she smiled and handed it to him. There were a few claw marks scratched across the front of it, Harry wondered what might have done this.

"Only some of it. I came to see how you are and to thank you for your help. I was wondering also, if you knew how Neville was doing?" Harry had not had much time to think of these things, but he had realized that if it was not for Neville and maybe Luna, he would most probably be dead. Neville had destroyed the final horcrux, he had pulled Gryffindor's sword from the sorting hat just as Harry had six years ago. And Luna had alerted Neville that Harry had been on his way.

"I haven't talked to him yet, actually Harry. I was hoping that maybe you had. Oh, I hope he's doing well. Him and Gran. As for me, I'm doing alright. My father had been feeling awful though, about calling the Death Eaters after you. I'm sorry about that. But as I like to say, things have a way of working out in the end.", she looked pleased with herself, "Of course, it wasn't quite in the way anyone would have hoped. And I do feel bad for the losses, but at least we won the battle. I'm sure more came out alive and better than as expected". Harry was not quite sure how this made him feel. She was right, he had realized, but he wondered how she did not seem sad after all the trouble that had been caused.

"Well. . .I'm glad you're ok Luna. Would you mind trying to reach Neville for me though? I'd really like to thank him and see how he's doing. Maybe if I try and stop by tomorrow night? Would that be alright?" he had not wanted to stay gone from the Burrow long, he realized that the others might worry, so a planned visit tomorrow night would leave him better off.

"Certainly, Harry. Would you mind bringing along the others? I would really love to see them, too." she gave him a hopeful smile and he nodded to her, returning to the door.

"Should we try and come by at the same time then?" Harry asked before leaving.

"Oh, please do." she smiled once more at him and returned to reading her book. Harry left and found his way back downstairs, stopping once he reached the bottom to listen intently. He could hear faint murmurs coming from the other room which he approached apprehensively.

"Yes, yes the boy is here. He looks all too well, he's come to see my Luna." said Mr. Lovegood. Harry strained his hearing but could not tell what the second voice was saying, it was far too quiet. He peered around the wall to see the room Mr. Lovegood was in. He had been knelt down in front of a warm, glowing fireplace, talking into it in a low, secretive voice. Harry was reminded of his fourth year at Hogwarts when his name had been entered into the Goblet of Fire and his godfather, Sirius, had spoken to him through the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.

"I cannot keep him here, he's staying with the Weasley's. But he may come back, I cannot guarantee it, however." Mr. Lovegood lurched back a bit, startled, as the fireplace hissed in disapproval.

"No, no I'm sorry. I wish to help but I am no murderer. . ." he replied to the flames, his voice quivering. Harry tried shifting around to make out who's face was there but Mr. Lovegood blocked it entirely.

The voice rasped back, causing Mr. Lovegood to cry out, "Not my Luna! No, please! You can't take her away again, you can't! Have anything else, just please not my Luna!" Harry thought he heard Mr. Lovegood sniffle but he was not sure. His mind was racing now and his head throbbed, though Harry told himself it was just a headache. The fire went out and Mr. Lovegood slouched over, burying his face in his hands. Harry jumped back around to the other side of the wall so he was not visible.

Again? Take Luna. . . again? The Malfoy's came first to mind and Harry felt anguished. He had passed the family before leaving Hogwarts. He had given Draco back his wand, even if it would do him less good since it had not been won over. Was that who had been talking to Mr. Lovegood? Was he wrong about Draco? Perhaps it was Draco's father. Or maybe, it was not the Malfoy's who took Luna, and she had only been brought to their manor for keeping. Harry shook his head, trying to drive the thoughts from his mind.

He rounded the corner and walked over to Mr. Lovegood. He was tempted to accuse him for giving him away again, tempted to punish him for doing it the first time. He stopped himself though, he would not permit himself to stoop so low. "Mr. Lovegood? Are you ok, sir?" Harry crouched down to look at him. He was wiping his eyes away now.

Mr. Lovegood thought for a moment, "Yes, yes I'm fine. I seem to have left my fire alone and unattended too long. It was enough time for an. . .an Ashwinder to come along. I-I had to get rid of it by freezing it with a charm. You know, their eggs are quite tasty but the beast is rather dangerous. Could catch the whole house on fire! I just seem to have gotten some of its ashes in my eye though, while getting rid of it." he lied.

"That's. . .", Harry did not know what to say, "Well, if you're alright I best be going. I just came to say goodbye, as you asked." Harry shook Mr. Lovegood's hand and was walked to the door. He ran down the front steps and into the street, dissaperating as quickly as he could.

Harry reappeared in the marshes in front of the Burrow, he sighed to himself in relief. A part of him thought that Mr. Lovegood would try to get him to stay there. Perhaps tell him that it was too dark out or that some odd unheard of creatures were lurking nearby and that it was too dangerous.

He entered through the front door and Ginny came running to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Harry, thank goodness! Where were you?" Mrs. Weasley inquired, coming in from the kitchen. Ron and Hermione stepped up from behind her, both of their worried faces changed to a sudden look of relief. Ginny stepped back from Harry just as quickly as she threw her arms around him and joined the other two, looking down awkwardly at her feet.

"Just went to the Lovegood's Mrs. Weasley. I'm fine guys, I was just visiting Luna." he explained. He gave Mrs. Weasley a hug and left to go up to his and Ron's room with Hermione, Ginny and Ron trailing behind.

Harry took a seat on his bed where Ginny joined him and Ron and Hermione sat across from them on Ron's bed. "I heard Mr. Lovegood talking." Harry started.

"Oh, sounds bloody horrible!" Ron said, but Harry could not tell if he was joking or not.

"No, listen guys. . ." Harry waited for them to become serious and be attentive.

"Well alright, go on then." Ron looked confused but let Harry continue. He told them exactly what he had heard in the Lovegood's living room, right down to Mr. Lovegood lying about the Ashwinder. Hermione looked shocked and Ginny, startled. "Who do you think it was? You think they'll come after you? Come here?" Ron went pale.

"I dunno. I wondered if it was Lucious Malfoy, maybe. I never found out who actually _took_ Luna. But since she was at the Manor, I just guessed. . .well maybe it was him." he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, frustration building up inside him.

"Harry, we have to tell Mr. Weasley about this. He can talk to Kingsley and see what can be done." Hermione sounded scared, her voice trembled some but she tried to appear calm.

"Maybe it's nothing, Hermione. Maybe no one is planning anything." Ron was trying to be reassuring but Harry could hear in his voice definite uncertainty.

Ginny looked up at them, "Let's just tell Dad about it in the morning, we can all get some rest now and we'll see what he can do about it tomorrow. I'm going to bed." she got up and left the room with Hermione, who looked back to Harry innocently with a shrug and followed. Harry watched them leave, he felt a strange vibe from Ginny, somewhat distant. He pulled back his covers and laid down. Ron had done the same and clicked the lights out with the deluminator.

"Is something wrong with Ginny? Do you think I've said something?" Harry only half expected Ron to care and then suddenly regretted asking him.

"I don't know, Harry. But why don't you just leave my sister alone? You told me you would, you told me before we left to look for Horcruxes. But of course I couldn't expect that to matter to you, could I? Just go on snogging my sister, sleeping with her and everything! Expect that I wouldn't even know." Harry could see Ron sitting up now in anger.

"Ron, I didn't sleep with Ginny! Well, I only shared a bed with her. She kissed me, that's all that happened." Harry shook his head, he had to make Ron understand. "Ginny and I didn't _do _anything. I went to go see if she was ok and we fell asleep, that's it." Harry thought it over, he was telling the truth. That was really all that had happened but he still could not see a reason why Ginny would be upset with him.

"Right, well I'm going to sleep then." Ron said in a huff as he laid down and turned away from Harry's bed. Harry shut his eyes and wondered if Ron had said something to her about it before he fell asleep.

Harry looked around, he was standing outside in someone's backyard. It was dark out aside from the moonlight and he could hear music playing loudly in the distance and people talking and enjoying themselves. He heard a dog barking somewhere nearby and he felt a strange urge that he had to find it. The yard he was in was nice with a big garden and in the yard next to it was a tree with lanterns hanging from it's limbs but neither, from what Harry could tell, were recognizable. The lights around him were all out and he felt an oddness about his surroundings. Something was not right.

He heard the dog bark again. This time he was sure it was coming from the street behind him. Harry ran to the front of the house where only one light on the empty street was on. He stood underneath it where he could see the dog that had been barking some way up ahead. He ran toward it and the light he had been under went out and the next one he ran under came on. He continued to chase the dog, all the while lights flickering off and then on. The dog stopped in an intersection and Harry realized that he recognized the dog.

"Sirius?" Harry's eyes widened, both in astonishment and in hoping that he would be able to see him better in the dark. He stumbled forward but the dog made no sudden movements, "Sirius?", he called again.

The dog turned and began to walk away. Harry screamed after it, "Sirius! Sirius, no, come back!" he stared after it, afraid to lose sight. The dog turned around and out of nowhere took the shape of a small blue light before Harry's eyes. It darted at him and passed into his stomach as if it were a ghost.


End file.
